Rolling in the Deep Blue Sea
by Laughing on Purpose
Summary: The Thousand Sunny was in a rather musical mood. The captain, Monkey D. Luffy, was singing Adele's hit track "Rolling in the Deep" for no apparent reason.
1. Chapter 1

**First time writing something like this. Out of pure boredom.**

**Disclaimer: I'm too badass to write a disclaimer.**

* * *

The Thousand Sunny was in a rather musical mood. The captain, Monkey D. Luffy, was singing Adele's hit track "Rolling in the Deep" for no apparent reason.

**There's a fire starting in my heart**

"You're in love with Ace?" Usopp questioned.

**Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark**

"Oi oi oi Luffy, you're gay for Blackbeard?" Zoro stared with a confused look.

**Finally, I can see you crystal clear**

"What, I'm dissappearing? Is it the pervert from Thriller Bark?" Nami panicked.

**Go ahead and sell me out**

"That's 300,000,00 belis for me!" Nami exclaimed, with belis in her eyes.

Zoro, Usopp, and Franky glared at her. "Oi oi oi..."

**And I'll lay your ship bare.**

"You're gonna leave the ship?" Franky exclaimed.

**See how I'll leave**

"I'm so excited," Sanji said in a sarcastic voice.

**With every piece of you,**

"What the hell, you're going to rip me apart?" Usopp screamed.

**Don't underestimate the things that I won't do.**

"Actually, I don't. Because you're a retard Luffy," Usopp and Nami said at the same time.

**There's a fire starting in my heart**

"In mine too! Oh, wait, I don't have one. Yohohoho!" Brook laughed, but he got hit in the head by Franky.

**Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark**

"You said that already!" Everyone except Brook and Robin cried.

**We could've had it aaaaaaaaaalllll!**

Robin smiled. "Luffy has a very nice voice," she mumbled. At the same time, Franky started to cry.

**Rolling in the de-**

His singing was interrupted by the sound of footsteps on the ship. Luffy stopped singing and looked at the new arrival. "Ah, it's you! I'll kick your ass!"

Marine Admiral Aokiji looked down at him. "Chill. I'm not here to fight."

Sanji raised his foot. "What do you want, you shitty admiral?"

"Glad you asked." He revealed a golden necklace with a beli symbol from his neck.

Nami's eyes turned into belis again. "Can I have it?"

"**Hey yo Breezy,**" the Admiral began. "**Lemme show you how to keep the dice rollin' when you're doing that thing over there homie.**"

_**Let's go!**_

* * *

**Impel Down, the Great Undersea Prison**

Somewhere inside Level 3 of Impel Down, Bentham, better known as Mr. 2 Bon Clay, was singing a hip hop song with rather astonishing lyrics.

**I wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P. Diddy**

"That amateur pirate with a bounty of 1,000,000?" Various prisoners questioned.

**Got my glasses I'm out the door**

Walking with him was Mr.3, who adjusted his glasses and headed towards Level 4.

**I'm gonna hit the city.**

"This is an underground prison, retards."

**Before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of jack**

"That's the pirate spirit!"

**'Cause when I leave for the night I ain't coming back.**

"Yes, now go ahead to Thriller Bark and get your damn shadow taken by that damn Shichibukai Moria."

**I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes,**

Bon Clay's toes showed images of white swans doing ballet.

**Trying on all our clothes, clothes,**

"You ain't taking nothing."

**Boys blowing up our phones, phones,**

"This guy's a faggot, guarantee it."

**Drop topping, playing our favorite CD's**

Walking into Level 3, Chief Warden Magellan saw them singing. Instead of capturing them, he joined in with the two weirdos. Everyone stared at him.

**Pulling up to the parties**

Hannyabal shook his head. "Your singing is lacking," the wannabe Chief Warden sighed. "Your reign is over. Maybe it's time for me to be the Chief Warden."

**Try'na get a little bit tip...syyyyyyyyyyyyy**

Impel Down exploded with song. Even the prisoners were dancing, singing, and laughing. They were, at least, until the newly-appointed Shichibukai, Blackbeard, walked into the prison. "What the fu-"

And then he began to sing his own song, "What Goes Through A Pirate's Mind When He Sees Boa Hancock."

_"If a man sees Boa Hancock,_

_Your left hand grabs your cock."_

Somewhere from a cage, a tomato flew at his head. "Pervert!"

Crocodile sighed. "You rookies don't know what a real pirate song is," he sighed.

"Oh, if it isn't the man who lost his spot to me!"

The ex-Shichibukai looked pissed off. "How can you be a pirate..." he began, "When you don't even know the fucking pirate song!"

_Yohohoho..._

_Yohohoho!_

_Yohohoho..._

_Yohohoho!_

* * *

**So, um, what did you think? Leave a review below and if you want to, suggest songs. I prefer mainstream because mainstream music has the strangest lyrics, which leads to hilariousness.**

**I personally believe that some characters may be OOC, but whatevs. I'm not sure if this is even a serious story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of "Rolling in the Deep Blue Sea"! This is for one of my reviewers!**

* * *

Roronoa Zoro was on the computer, browsing the internet for stuff about One Piece. Suddenly, he found something interesting. Some fangirls asked him on a blog what he did on a daily basis to make him so badass. He smirked and decided to tell them.

"Okay girls, this is what I do on a daily basis," he typed.

"_WAKE UP AWESOME (Like a boss)!"_

"_EAT CEREAL (Like a boss)!"_

"_GO BACK TO SLEEP (Like a boss)"_

"_WAKE BACK UP (Like a boss)!"_

"_HIT ON ROBIN (Like a boss)!"_

"_GET REJECTED (Like a boss)!"_

"_SHIT ON ROBIN`S BOOKS (Like a boss)!"_

"_SLEEP SOME MORE (Like a boss)!"_

"_TRAIN MY SWORDS (Like a boss)!"_

"_BEAT UP COOK (Like a boss)!"_

"_CHILL WITH FRANKY (Like a boss)!"_

"_SUCK HIS DICK (Like a boss)!"_

"_SUCK MY OWN DICK (Like a boss)!"_

"_EAT FRIED CHICKEN (Like a boss)!"  
"SPAR WITH BROOK (Like a boss)!"_

"_GET OWNED BY KUMA (Like a boss)!"_

"_DYNAMIC ENTRIES (Like a boss)!"_

"_GET ALL THE HARD FIGHTS (Like a boss)!"_

"_CHECK MY BOUNTY (Like a boss)!"_

"_BOMB THE RUSSIANS (Like a boss)!"_

"_FLY TO THE SUN (YOLO)!"_

"_NOW I`M DEAD (Like a boss)!"_

"_COME BACK TO LIFE (I LIVE TWICE)!"_

"_CUT UP ROBIN`S BOOKS (Like a boss)!"_

"_HIT ON NAMI (Like a boss)!"_

"_GET REJECTED (Like a boss)!"_

"_HIT ON KUINA (Like a boss)!"_

"_BUT SHE`S DEAD (Like a boss)!"_

"_DRINK MY BOOZE (Like a boss)!"_

"_SPAR WITH LUFFY (Like a boss)!"_

"_GET BITCHSLAPPED (Like a boss)!"_

"_MEET PERONA (Like a boss)!"_

"_MEET MIHAWK (Like a boss)!"_

"_GET TRAINING (Like a boss)!"_

"_FIRST TO RETURN (Like a boss)!"_

"_ROBIN`S LATE (Like a boss)!"_

"_HIT ON HER AGAIN (Like a boss)!"_

"_GET ACCEPTED (Like a boss)!"_

"_LUFFY`S HERE (Like a boss)!"_

"_SING A RAP SONG (Rick Ross)!"_

"_GO TO FISHMAN ISLAND(Like a boss)!"_

"_CUT UP HODY (Like a boss)!"_

"_HE TAKES DRUGS (Like a….boss?)!"_

"_I GET CAPTURED(Like a boss)!"_

"_I ESCAPE (Like a boss)!"  
"I FIGHT HYOUZOU (Like a boss)!"_

"_I DESTROYED HIM (Like a boss)_

"_GO TO THE NEW WORLD (Like a boss)!"_

"_CUT A DRAGON`S NECK (Like a boss)!"_

"_MEET KINEMON (Like a boss)!"_

"_TO BE CONTINUED (Like a boss)!"_

In Volume 68 of One Piece, Oda Eichiro held a character popularity poll. Instead of his usual 2nd place spot, Roronoa Zoro had skyrocketed past Luffy. The Straw Hat captain had 13,471 votes only, while his first mate had 51,095. Franky was 3rd place with 13,470 votes, apparently due to Zoro sucking his dick. Robin was in 4th place with 12,999 votes for rejecting Zoro twice and dating him two years later. Somehow, a certain flashback character that hadn`t appeared in the anime or manga for over 3 years was in 5th place. This was Kuina.

* * *

Jewelry Bonney ran out the door, hollering at the top of her lungs to her mother, Nico Robin.

"That`s it Mom! I`m leaving this house!"

Her little brother, Eustass Kid, also ran out.

"Me too! Love you mom~!"

* * *

"The greatest thing ever just happened to me," she sang. "You see? Take that, Mom, you can`t tell me how to be!"

"I`m living on my own and I got my own rules, yeah I rule my own house and I`ll tell you what I`ll do!

"First I`ll grab some milk, drink it straight from the jug! Then grab a sandwich and eat it butt naked on the rug!

"All these wack fruit snacks with only five in a pack, `_Only eat one~`_Fuck that I`ll snack till I yack!"

In her new house, she and her brother were having a huge party with their friends. Among them was Trafalgar Law, X Drake, Basil Hawkins, and Scratchman Apoo. They all sang, "NO MORE PARENTS, NO MORE RULES!"

"Yeaaaaaaaah, nice try Mom but I ain`t no fool!" Kid screeched.

"NO MORE BATHTIME, NO MORE HUGS!"

"Aaaaaaaaaand if I feel like it I will crap on the rug!"

"NO MORE MOMMY, NO MORE DAD!"

"Living on my own, most fun I`ve ever had! I`m eating cookies for breakfast, `cause I don`t give a FUCK! Shoot your squirties in the air and scream `PARENTS SUCK!`"

"My parents ain`t around to tell me what I can`t say, so I yell "FUCK! SHIT! AND DARN EVERYDAY!"

"My parents ain`t around to tell me what to dooo, so I leave the door open while I take a big poo!" Eustass raised his legs, showing his Big Bang theory.

"My parents ain`t around to make me mow the lawn, instead I read dirty fics with an M-tag on!"  
"My parents ain`t around to tell me I can`t watch certain flicks! Won`t let me watch One Piece, what a bunch of dicks!"

"NO MORE PARENTS, NO MORE RULES!"

"Yeaaaaaaaah, nice try Mom but I ain`t no fool!"

"NO MORE BATHTIME, NO MORE HUGS!"

"Aaaaaaaaaand if we feel like it we will crap on the rug!"

"NO MORE MOMMY, NO MORE DAD!"

"Finally I can wear that skanky top that I had!" Eustass pushed up his breasts. "I`m eating shards of glass, `cause I don`t give a FUCK! Shoot your squirties in the air and scream `PARENTS SUCK!`"

"Nobody to make me clean my room each day of the week!"

"Nobody to read me bedtime stories and kiss me on my cheek!" Kid sniffled.

"Nobody to zip my jacket when it`s cold outside!"

"Nobody to tell me to take my insulin, when I`m about to die!"

"Nobody to do my laundry when it stinks up the house!"

"No one to cuddle at night when I`m scared of a mouse!"

"No one to tell me not take candy from strangers!"

"Nobody to tell me not to show my peepee to strangers!" Kid ran up to the man who gave Bonney candy, and flashed him. While her younger brother was getting beaten up, she made a phone call to her mother.

"Hey mom."

"Hi honey!"

"You think I can move back in?"

"FUCK NO!"

The line went dead.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Remember to submit your song requests!**


End file.
